Sweet Lips
by IisakaRuuVenesia
Summary: bibir indah, rambut pirang yang panjang, serta mata biru yang bercahaya... Semua lelaki pasti menyukai tipikal gadis seperti dirimu, Ino... WARNING! Yuri inside,, don't like? don't read :


Isaka Ruu PRESENT

**Sweet Lips~**

Oneshot

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Sakura Ino

Warning: AU/OOC/TYPO(s), fully Yuri

Do not flame about the pairing!

Enjoy and Happy reading

—_little grains of glittering lame… glossy lips…_

_They look like jewels…_

**Sweet Lips~**

.

.

.

"lip gloss baru lagi yah, Ino."

Gadis berambut pirang panjang yang bernama Ino itu menghentikan kegiatannya, "yup. Rasa stoberi loh."

"wah. Maksudmu lip gloss itu ada rasanya yah?" kataku dengan penuh antusias.

"bukan begitu," katanya sambil mengembungkan kedua pipinya yang merona kemerahan, (mungkin karena efek tepukan 100 kali dengan perona pipi), "tapi aromanya. Lip gloss ini beraroma stroberi."

Aku mengangguk mengerti, "ohhhhh."

Ino tertawa kecil, "Sakura mau nyobain?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangkat kedua tanganku kearahnya, "ngga usah… lagipula, benda semacam itu ngga ada cocok-cocoknya untuku."

"bukan begitu bodoh…" Ino berteriak kecil sambil mendorong pelan punggungku, "jadi cewek gaya dikit kenapa sih."

Aku berpura-pura meringis kesakitan, "jangan gitu dong, Ino. Lagipula, aku udah punya lip gloss sendiri kok." Aku membalikkan badan lalu mengeluarkan sebuah lip gloss berwarna keunguan dari ranselku, "nih… aku pakai yang ini. Dari dulu hingga sekarang." Kataku mantap.

Ino merampas lip gloss yang berada di tanganku, lalu mengamatinya. "hmm. chapstick Anna Sui ya? Selalu dan untuk selamanya."

Aku berpaling (tapi hanya kepala saja, tidak dengan badan) lalu mengamati wajah Ino. Dia memiliki lesung pipit kecil di kedua sisi pipinya, rambut pirang yang lurus dan panjang, bibir merekah yang selalu mengerucut imut serta kulit putih yang bersinar. Di mataku, dia adalah tipikal gadis yang sempurna.

—_boys… no, everyone must like this kind of girl… that's what I've always thought_

Ino meletakkan lip gloss-ku di meja, "menurutku kamu harus ganti lip gloss deh, Sakura. Model chapstick yang kayak begini sih udah ngga trend. Terus, coba beli stuff yang lain dong kayak eyeliner or eyeshadow."

Nama gadis ini Ino Yamanaka, temanku sejak SD dulu. Wajah dan perawakannya sesuai dengan gadis-gadis jaman sekarang. Sering—dan pintar berdandan, suka belanja, berwajah imut dan lucu. Karena berteman sejak kecil, aku sangat memercayainya begitupun sebaliknya. Tak ada satupun rahasia yang tidak ku beritahukan padanya.

"aku kan ngga kayak kamu. Chapstick aja udah cukup untukku, kalau untuk stuff lain, aku belum butuh tuh." Kataku tidak peduli.

Yah… berbeda dengan dirinya, aku tidak memakai make up ke sekolah (selain bedak dan lip gloss, itu pun hanya tipis saja). Aku juga tidak menyukai rambut panjang, karena itu aku memutuskan untuk tidak akan memanjangkan rambutku. Paling hanya sampai sebahu—tidak lebih. Karena menurutku, rambut panjang itu merepotkan dan mengganggu.

Ino mendekapku dari belakang, "ayolah Sakura. Kamu tuh cantik, kalau kamu berdandan kayak aku, pasti banyak banget cowok yang pada naksir sama kamu."

Aku mendesah, "bodoh. Bilang kayak begitu pun aku tetap ngga peduli. Kayak kamu punya cowok aja."

Ino terkekeh lalu melepaskan dekapannya dari punggungku, "he eh. Bisa aja kamu… ngomong-ngomong, mau ke Konoha Square ngga sepulang sekolah nanti? Ada yang pengen aku beli nih."

"ng… Aku ada kerja sambilan, jadi—"

Aku bisa mendengar suara Ino yang mendesah kesal, "ya udah deh." Kata Ino manyun,

Aku menggaruk-garukkan kulit kepala ku, "sorry yah. Kita pergi bareng nanti kapan-kapan aja."

.

.

**Sweet lips~**

.

.

_I still can't believe it… there something that I can't tell to everyone…_

_even its Ino, my best friend…_

"terima kasih. Silakan datang kembali." Aku mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan penuh sukaria pada pelanggan terakhir. Akhirnya shift-ku selesai sudah. Pandanganku teralih pada jam tanganku, waktu kini menunjukkan pukul Sembilan malam. Fuaaa,, Aku ingin segera pulang dan tidur…

Sewaktu berjalan menuju loker untuk mengambil ranselku, seseorang mencegatku dari arah belakang.

"Naruto."

Cowok berkulit eksotik itu tersenyum sambil memamerkan serentetan gigi putihnya yang berkilauan. Ku akui, aku sedikit menaruh perhatian padanya, selain karena wajahnya yang tampan, sifatnya yang lucu dan perhatian membuatku selalu ingin bertemu dirinya. Mungkin kah aku menyukainya?

"ano… Sakura…" aku bisa melihat raut wajah yang tengah dilanda kebingungan terpatri jelas pada dirinya. Sepertinya dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang penting.

"iya. Ada apa, Naruto?"

"kamu ingat film yang pernah kuceritakan padamu ngga? Temanku sudah mengembalikan DVD itu. Kamu mau datang ke tempatku? Kita bisa nonton film itu barengan."

Aku berpikir sejenak, ide yang bagus juga bisa semalam nonton dengan Naruto. Apalagi wajahnya tambah menggemaskan sekarang.

"yup. Why not,"

.

.

**Sweet Lips~**

.

.

Film tersebut masih belum selesai ketika Naruto tiba-tiba mendekap erat tubuhku. Dia membanting tubuhku lalu mencium bibirku. Aku yang agak terkejut sekitar lima menit terdiam. Aku merasakan aroma jeruk dari bibirnya,

Nikmat…

Menggairahkan…

Naruto kini membuka kancing seragam waitress-ku kemudian menurunkan BH-ku secara paksa. Aku hanya bisa merintih dan mendesah.

"aku mencintaimu, Sakura."

Dia menggigit-gigit kecil leherku, aku mendesah penuh kenikmatan. Dia kemudian mengarahkan ciumannya ke payudaraku. Dia menggigit kecil sambil menghisapnya kuat-kuat. Pada saat itu—entah mengapa—aku merasa berada di awang-awang.

Setelah puas memainkan bagian 'atas'ku, dia mengarahkan ciumannya ke bagian bawahku. Dia mengibas rok yang kukenakan lalu menarik CD-ku dengan paksa. Aku semakin tidak berdaya ketika desakkan tangannya yang kekar membuka pahaku lebar-lebar.

Dia memain-mainkan lidahnya di klitorisku, tak lupa menggigit-gigitnya. Aku hanya bisa terpejam dan mendesah tidak karuan. Tanpa sadar, cairan bening keluar dari vaginaku—aku ereksi.

"Sa… Sakura…"

Dia mengeluarkan penisnya yang menegang untuk masuk ke dalam vaginaku. Aku yang sudah terbawa suasana hanya bisa mendesah menikmati genjotan penis milik Naruto…

Ah…

_If I don't tell Ino… what will happen?_

.

.

**Sweet Lips~**

.

.

"Sakura. Kamu lihat Ino ngga?" suara high pitch milik Ten Ten membangunkanku dari lamunan yang panjang. Di sampingnya ada Hinata yang tersenyum padaku.

Aku mengangguk lalu membalas senyuman Hinata, "Ino? hmm, dia sedang mengantar daftar absen di ruang guru sekarang. Emangnya kalian perlu apa dengan dia?"

Ten Ten menyerahkan secarik undangan berwarna pink padaku, aku mengambil dan mengamatinya tanpa minat sama sekali. "goukon?"

Ten Ten mengangguk, "yup. aku dan yang lain ngadain goukon. Rencananya sih kami mau mengajak kamu dan Ino. Kamu punya waktu ngga besok?"

Aku tersipu, "maaf yah. Ngga ada alasan untukku buat ke sana."

"ehhhhhhhhhhh…." Ten Ten berteriak kaget, "jangan bilang kalau kamu—"

.

.

**Sweet Lips~**

.

.

**Normal POV**

"Akhirnya kita ketemu sama kamu juga," Hinata dan Ten Ten sama-sama mendesah senang karena telah bertemu dengan Ino yang dicari mereka sedari tadi.

"mencariku? Untuk apa?" tanya Ino penasaran.

Ten Ten memberikan undangan berwarna pink kepada Ino, "goukon. Jangan lupa datang yah," tiba-tiba, Ten Ten membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Ino, "banyak cowok ganteng loh kali ini."

"benarkah," Ino tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan kagetnya, "aku ikut ah… tapi kalian ajak Sakura juga kan?"

Hinata dan Ten Ten mengangguk bersamaan, "yup. Tapi mungkin dia ngga bakalan ikut."

Ekspresi Ino berubah, "kok gitu? Emang kenapa?"

" Sakura kan udah punya pacar."

"pacar?"

"iya. Dia udah bilang ke kita-kita. Katanya dia udah punya pacar, jadi ngga bakalan ikut goukon kali ini." kata Hinata menambahkan, "tapi ngomong-ngomong, kok kamu kaget gitu sih? Kamu kan teman dekatnya, masa belum tahu?"

Ten Ten mengiyakan perkataan temannya, "iya. Tadi pas kita tanyain, wajahnya merah gitu. Lucu deh, sih jidat lebar bisa juga jatuh cinta. Jadi penasaran sama cowoknya. Keren ngga yah?"

"iya… aku pengen lihat. Siapa sih cowok yang bisa naklukin hatinya Sakura."

Ino bingung harus berkomentar apa. Entah dia bilang kalau dia pura-pura sudah mengetahui hal itu, atau tetap diam. Tapi kali ini, dia merasa terkhianati.

'kenapa…'

'kenapa, Sakura…?'

**End of normal POV**

.

.

**Sweet Lips~**

.

.

Aku mendesah lega setelah melihat Ino yang memasuki kelas. Aku menunggunya lama sekali tadi, mungkin sekitar tigapuluh menit. Kalau bukan karena sms-an dengan Naruto, mungkin aku bisa mati kebosanan ketika menunggu kedatangan Ino.

"kamu kemana saja sih, Ino. Aku nungguin kamu lama banget loh." Kataku sambil menggotong ranselku.

Ada yang aneh. Yah, entah kenapa Ino sama sekali tidak memberikan gerakan lebih, dia hanya berdiri kaku di samping pintu masuk, mata birunya meredup, tak nampak sedikitpun cahaya di dalamnya. Aku menatapnya bingung, ada apa dengan dirinya kali ini?

"Ino?" kataku sambil memegang pundaknya, "ada ap—"

Tiba-tiba dia menyingkirkan tanganku dari pundaknya, dia lalu menatapku nanar. Aku bisa melihat mata birunya memancarkan kemarahan yang luar biasa. Apa ada sesuatu yang telah kuperbuat sehingga dia begitu marah?

"Sakura. Aku telah mengetahui semuanya."

"semuanya?" aku mengernyitkan dahi, "maksudmu?"

"kenapa Sakura. Kenapa?"

"aku ngga ngerti, Ino. Maksud kamu apa sih?"

"kenapa kamu ngga pernah bilang kalau kamu udah pacaran"

_Ah..!_

Wajahnya menunjukkan raut tak percaya, "aku ngga percaya Sakura. Kupikir kamu bakalan ngomong padaku, dan aku akan menjadi orang pertama yang tahu." Dia menggelengkan kepala, "ngga tahunya, aku mendengar itu semua dari orang lain."

"tunggu dulu," kataku cepat, "bukan maksudku seperti itu… tapi…" aku tidak tahu harus bilang apa. Ini juga terjadi karena kesalahanku, yang bisa kukatakan hanya maaf.

Ino tersenyum. Bibirnya tersenyum, namun matanya tidak.

"Ino…"

"aku ngga apa-apa kok, Sakura." Dia berjalan kearah stopcontact lampu lalu mematikannya. Suasana menjadi sangat gelap dan menyeramkan, padahal waktu menunjukkan pukul setengah lima sore.

"kenapa kau mematikan lampunya?"

"aku hanya tidak suka jika terlalu terang. Ngomong-ngomong, kamu mau mengatakan semuanya padaku kan, Sakura?"

Aku mengangguk.

.

.

**Sweet Lips~**

.

.

_Ino is angry…_

_I know, its only natural…_

_I was hiding it and that's wrong_

Aku menceritakan semuanya pada Ino sambil duduk di meja paling depan. Tentang Naruto, kapan aku mengenalnya, ketika dia mengajakku pacaran. Semuanya dan tak ada satupun yang kusembunyikan.

"—setelah itu kita mulai jadian pas seminggu yang lalu. Semuanya sudah kukatakan, kapan kita akan pulang?"

Tak ada respon apapun, Ino hanya mengangguk sambil mengolesi lip gloss di bibirnya.

"by the way, berapa kali kamu ML sama pacarmu itu?"

Aku tersentak kaget dengan pertanyaannya, "a… apa maksudmu." Kataku terbata-bata.

"jangan keras-keras," kata Ino memperingatkan, "bisa-bisa ada yang mendengar."

Aku bangkit dari kursi yang kududuki, "tapi Ino. Kita harus segera pulang, kalau tidak…"

Ino mendorongku pundakku dengan kuat, "siapa yang menyuruhmu berdiri? Kita belum selesai Sakura… kita belum selesai!"

Rasa sakit menjalari pundakku. Aku tidak percaya ketika gadis lembut dan manis seperti Ino kini berubah garang. Dia seperti bukan Ino yang kukenal, bukan teman kecilku yang tidak pernah marah-marah.

"Ino… apa yang kau—" tiba-tiba, dia menarik kedua tanganku kebelakang, kemudian mengikatnya dengan dasi seragam miliknya.

"maaf Sakura. Aku harus melakukan ini supaya kamu ngga bisa lari lagi." Katanya seraya mengikat pergelangan tanganku. Dia mengikatnya terlalu erat sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa menggerakkan kedua tanganku.

Setelah selesai mengikat tanganku, dia berjalan menuju tepat di depanku. Dengan kedua tangan di lipat, dia mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Oh God, apa yang akan dia lakukan kali ini?

"Sakura, kamu udah pernah ciumankan? Seperti apa sih ciuman cowokmu itu?" suara Ino pelan sekali, terdengar seperti tengah membisikkan sesuatu yang sangat rahasia.

Aku mengernyit tidak mengerti, "seperti apa?"

Tiba-tiba dia memegang kedua pipiku, lalu menciumku. Aku tertegun dengan perbuatannya, bibirnya lembut dan ada aroma stroberi.

Sekitar dua menit dia melepaskan ciuman kami, "seperti itu kah, Sakura?"

Aku hanya bisa menatapnya dengan tampang tidak percaya, "Ino…"

Dia tersenyum licik, "hmm, sepertinya lebih yah. Oke, kita lakukan yang lebih." Dia mengarahkan bibirnya ke bibirku. Dia mengulum dan menggigit kecil bibir bawahku.

mmpphh… mmmm… dia sedikit mengendurkan bibirnya karena tahu aku sudah kehabisan napas. Aku berusaha menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Tiba-tiba dia mengarahkan kembali bibirnya, lidahnya pun berhasil masuk dalam bibirku. Ternyata dia memanfaatkan saat-saat ketika aku menghirup udara tadi.

"hmpphh.. I.. Ino, hen.. tikan… mmpphh.." kataku terbata-bata.

_This… very weird_

Sambil menciumku, tangannya menggerayangi seragam yang kukenakan. Dia melepaskan dasi, lalu membuka kancing seragamku satu persatu, kemudian membuka BH-ku secara paksa.

Dia mengendurkan ciumannya, aku kembali dibuat ngos-ngosan. Pandangannya mengarah pada payudaraku, dia melihatnya dengan penuh perhatian.

"sudah kuduga, Sakura. Kamu sudah melakukan 'itu' dengan pacarmu kan?" katanya sambil menunjuk kissmark di sekitar payudaraku.

Tanpa ragi-ragu lagi, dia mencium bekas kissmark itu. Aku merasa perasaanku saat itu bercampur aduk. Antara marah, gelisah, cemas dan kasihan pada Ino. Tapi kali ini ada yang aneh, aku tidak tahu kenapa tapi ada perasaan aneh muncul dalam dadaku.

Dia melepaskan ciumannya, kemudian melihat kearahku, "dengan begini, aku sudah mencium pacarmu juga, Sakura. Walaupun secara ngga langsung sih."

Pandanganya kembali terarlih pada payudaraku. "ja… jangan Ino." kataku dengan iba. Tapi dia tidak mengubrisnya. Dia kembali melumat kedua payudaraku secara bergantian tanpa ragu. Dia juga sesekali menggigit, memilin dan mempermainkan pentilku dengan mulutnya yang hangat. Aku memekik pelan menahan geli.

"Sakura, payudaramu besar juga yah, putingmu juga menggoda. Hmm, pacarmu pasti puas sekali." Katanya sambil memegang, dan meremas payudaraku dengan kasar.

"hentikan Ino… kumohon… ahhhh." Aku terus merontah dan berteriak agar dia berhenti mempermainkanku. Namun dia tak memedulikannya, dia malah semakin memperlancar aksi nekatnya. Dia lalu menyingkap rok-ku, kemudian menyelipkan tangannya di balik CD-ku.

"basah. Sepertinya kau menikmati permainanku yah, Sakura?" katanya sumringah.

"ja… jangan Ino… hmmpphh," dia menutup mulutku dengan tangan kirinya, mata birunya berkilat-kilat saat menatapku. Kurasa dia marah kali ini.

"sudah kubilang kan Sakura, jangan berteriak!" serunya marah.

Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi, kemudian berteriak "kumohon Ino. biarkan aku pergi."

"sorry, Sakura. Aku ngga bisa." Katanya sambil mengambil dasi milikku yang tergeletak di lantai, "aku harus menutup mulutmu kali ini."

Dia menutup mulutku dengan dasi, kemudian kembali memulai aktivitasnya kembali. Dia membuka CD-ku dengan perlahan. Lalu tanpa basa-basi lagi, dia menjilat dan mengisap bagian sekitar vaginaku dengan berahi.

"Kau menikmatinya kan, Sakura?"

_i… don't know_

"nikmat kan?"

"aku tahu kau menikmatinya…"

_I don't know why…_

"apakah aku terlalu kasar?"

_I don't know why u make me feel that way…_

Setelah puas menggerayangi bagian bawahku, dia menengadah ke atas. Mata dan bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman yang biasanya di lontarkan padaku. Dia melepaskan ikatan pada pergelangan tanganku dan mulutku.

"katakan Sakura. Katakan bahwa kau menikmatinya…"

_Aku…_

"katakan Sakura… katakan kalau kau menyukaiku"

_Eh…?_

Ino memelukku lalu menangis. Ini adalah pertama kalinya dalam seumur hidupku melihat dia menangis. Aku terperanjat kaget akan kelakuannya.

"aku menyukaimu, Sakura… aku menyukaimu…"

"suka…"

_She loves me, doesn't she?_

"sangat suka…"

Dia terus bergumam 'suka' sambil kembali menggerayangi tubuhku. Entah mengapa, aku kini membiarkan melakukan itu semua yang dia ingin lakukan.

Ketika dia ingin menggerayangi bagian bawahku lagi, aku menarik bahunya lalu menciumnya. Aku bisa melihat kekagetan terpatri jelas dalam wajahnya.

"berhenti menangis, Ino… aku tidak ingin melihatmu menangis…"

_Even though, we were still together for the long time…_

"karena…aku menyukaimu juga,"

_Even she was closest to me…_

Setelah sekitar tigapuluh detik, aku mengendurkan bibirku. Tiba-tiba tanganku seperti ada yang memerintah untuk membuka seragam yang dikenakan Ino. aku membukanya satupersatu dari seragam, BH, rok dan CD sampai dia telanjang. Aku langsung melakukan apa yang telah di lakukannya tadi padaku. Ino kelihatan menikmati dengan apa yang kulakukan pada dirinya.

Tiba-tiba dia memelukku erat. Aku pun membalas pelukkannya.

"aku menyukaimu Sakura,"

"aku juga… Ino."

_I know this 'weird feeling' that I feel to you… its probably a love_

Kami melanjutkan semuanya. Saling melumat satu dengan yang lain sampai waktu menunjukkan pukul setengah delapan malam.

.

.

**Sweet Lips~**

.

.

"break with me all of sudden?"

Aku mengangguk, "maafkan aku, Naruto." aku menciumnya sebagai tanda perpisahan. "ngomong-ngomong, aku harus pergi. Ada yang menunggu." Aku tahu bahwa suatu saat nanti Naruto akan mendapatkan seorang gadis yang lebih baik dariku. Aku mungkin bukan yang terbaik untuk dirinya.

"selamat tinggal Naruto. Aku akan sangat merindukanmu."

"aku juga, Sakura."

.

.

**Sweet Lips~**

.

.

"Sakura."

Aku berpaling ke belakang, melihat siapa yang tengah memanggilku.

"Ino."

Dia berlari menghampiriku, "kita ke Konoha Square yuk. Beli lip gloss baru." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

Aku membalas senyuman, "tentu."

Kami berjalan menuju tempat perhentian bus. Tak lupa aku memegang tangannya erat.

"lets buy the same color."

_Hanasanaide…_

_Boku wa soba ni iru kara,_

_Dakarakoso, aishiteru na~_

**The End**

**Special thanks for someone who make me made this fanfict**

**I love u…**

**Mind to RR and F?**


End file.
